Cupcake
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: Theodore is baking cupcakes for Eleanor when he finds out she just so happens to be going out with Alvin. Can a certain bespectacled chipette show him some happiness? My first Theonette! One-shot, cartoon!


**Cute Theonette one-shot I decided to write. Partially written while watching an episode of Cupcake Wars! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>~Cupcake~<br>~by ChipetteGirl10~**

Theodore stumbled about the kitchen in the Seville household, clumsily trying to balance the tray of scalding-hot cupcakes in one gloved hand while trying not to trip over anything he left on the floor in the process of making them. He finally made it to the table and set the tray down to let the cupcakes cool off a bit.

"Frosting…frosting…I need the frosting," he muttered to himself as he walked back over to the cabinets above the granite counters. He yanked over a stool and stood on it, and then he began to look through his many various fillings, frostings, sprinkles, and fondants. He finally found just what he was looking for – cream cheese frosting to put on his red velvet cupcakes. He was supposed to be bringing them to his crush, the blonde chipette none other than Eleanor Miller. That was, until, the front door opened. Theodore's green eyes looked up in shock to see his older brother Alvin walking in with an arm around Eleanor.

"Hi Teddy," Eleanor greeted.

"Oh, um…hi," Theodore muttered, putting the frosting down as Alvin led Eleanor upstairs. As soon as they were gone, Theodore sat down at the kitchen table, placing his cheek in his right hand and his elbow on his knee. His normally bright green eyes cast themselves down toward the floor. Of course it was Alvin. He should have taken the hints. They always carpooled to soccer practice. They always went out with the team. Whenever he tried to hang out with Eleanor, Alvin was there, too. Theodore groaned and leaned back, changing positions as his head hung back over the side of the chair.

"Theodore?" a soft voice called from the entryway. Theodore motioned the visitor, whoever it was, inside of the house. He looked up for a second and could see a flash of purple and blue in front of him. He sat up to see Jeanette standing there with a letter in her hands. Her green eyes scanned the house, finally falling on Theodore again with curiosity.

"Have you seen Simon anywhere? I need to give him this letter," the chipette said. Theodore shook his head.

"No. I think he's been out all day," he responded.

"Oh…well, I'll just drop it off here," Jeanette said. Her eyes caught sight of the cupcake tray sitting on the table in front of Theodore.

"Are you making cupcakes?"

"I was, for Ellie, but then I found out that she's going out with Alvin," Theodore answered.

"That stinks. Mind if I help you finish them, if you'd like? I-I just found out that Simon's dating Brittany, so I'm in need of a little cheering up myself," Jeanette said. Theodore grinned at her a bit.

"Okay, I've actually needed some help, considering I've almost dropped that pan in the five foot walk over here three times," Theodore said. Jeanette nodded with a small smirk. Theodore began to instruct her on how to make holes in the cupcakes for the fillings they planned on using. In ten minutes, Jeanette had holes in all twenty cupcakes. They were ready to be filled with a raspberry filling. Theodore guided Jeanette's hand correctly to make sure they were filled right. Jeanette could feel a blush heating up her face as the green-clad chipmunk did so.

"Okay, now, we're using cream cheese frosting to frost these," he said. They both reached for the cream cheese frosting at the same time. Jeanette backed off a bit and let Theodore grab it. The chubby chipmunk raised a curious eyebrow and opened up the canister. He pulled out two knifes; one for him, and one for Jeanette. He handed the brunette her knife, and they both went into the can. Once a large enough glob was on the knife, Theodore pulled out and put it on the cupcake, expertly coating the top. Jeanette looked at what Theodore was doing, and proceeded to copy his elegant movements. Instead, she ended up ruining the cupcake.

"I suck at baking," Jeanette muttered. Theodore put an arm on her shoulder.

"No you don't. You're doing just fine. But if you do want to stop you can help me by getting out the fondants and icings to decorate it with," Theodore said in response. Jeanette nodded and pulled out the icings and fondants. Theodore instructed her to use things that were only purple and green. Jeanette was curious about this but said nothing.

**~Later~**

Soon enough, the cupcakes were cooled and frosted. Theodore had wanted Jeanette out of the room to frost them, for a surprise no doubt. The purple-clad wondered what her friend had had in mind. Finally, the chipmunk came out of the kitchen with a cupcake tray covered with a lid. Jeanette curiously leaned forward on the edge of her seat.

"I know these weren't supposed to be for this reason at first…but here," was the only thing Theodore told her as he unveiled the treats. Written on the cupcakes, one letter per cupcake was: _Jeanette, will you go out with me?_ On a few loose cupcakes, pictures of Jeanette and Theodore were designed, looking professional. Jeanette looked up at Theodore and gasped. Theodore blushed and looked down at the ground, scratching his neck with uncertainty.

"So…?" Theodore asked curiously. Jeanette smirked and picked up four cupcakes: _Yeah_. Theodore's face burned crimson as the bespectacled chipette walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course I will."

"Thanks…_Cupcake_," Theodore said deviously. Jeanette gave him a small grin, and gently closed the gap between their lips.


End file.
